


Would

by AmyNChan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Serenity - Freeform, They're important, calm, remember to take breaks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 14:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14021886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyNChan/pseuds/AmyNChan
Summary: There were nights when it would happen.





	Would

There were nights when it would happen.

Nights where she would bid her parents a fond goodnight, nights where she would ask Tikki for a brief moment alone, nights where it would be her turn to patrol and she wouldn’t want to get to it just yet.

Tikki would always very understanding.  She, after all, helped the girl to balance the lives of superhero and civilian and even helped her maneuver the difficulties of a first love.  Tikki was cheerful and bright, yet tempered and wise.  She knew what these moments meant to her charge, whenever she could sneak them, and thus would leave her alone when they were necessary.

Marinette would bring herself up and out of her room, leaving through the skylight with ease.  The lights around her would twinkle kindly, bathing her balcony in a glow that was at once beautifully friendly, yet just a bit too bright.  Smiling, the girl, would reach over for a hidden switch to dial the brightness down just a bit.  When the light would temper itself out in just the way she wanted it to, she would step away from the switch and towards the other end.  Towards her roses.

The roses would bloom shyly in a small garden box that hung over the entrance of their home.  The petals would be soft to the touch and their fragrance would be softer than one would imagine a rose being.  Marinette would take a moment to inhale the scent, to enjoy a peaceful moment with her flowers.

Sometimes the wind would kick up, bringing with her a different scent.  Usually it was the scent of the city.  Of grass mixed in with concrete, which had a smell all its own.  She would smell rustic bricks and wrought iron, but also the crispness of the air and the softness of the breeze.  Scents like this had no name, but they calmed her all the same.

The night air would dance on her skin.  Some nights were cold enough to ask her to bring a jacket.  Some nights held just the right amount of crisp to allow her this small comfort on her balcony.  The wind would play with her hair, brush against her capris, elicit a giggle from her in what may have been the most childish sense.

Joy would fill her heart at a moment so quiet, so serene.  Nights like this were for rest, relaxation, recuperation.  Her eyes, always having closed by this point, enjoying the moment that seemed so fleeting, would open.  With the lights of her own balcony dimmed, she could view the buildings around her.  She could view their many lights, some colorful and some not.  She could view the almost-darkness that the ground offered, somehow finding comfort in its shrouded appearance.  She could turn her gaze upwards and view only the brightest stars, the ones that could fight the city atmosphere and win.  These would always make her smile.

She would breathe deeply, the familiar sights, sounds, smells, and sensations easing her mind and helping to lift a burden off of her.  She would find a moment of serenity, of tranquility.  She would steal for herself a moment in time to rest.

And serenity would last until duty came calling once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a break. I figured Marinette could take one with me. This was very...calming to write. Didn't really edit, so apologies for any errors. ^^;


End file.
